A mobile station may include data (hereinafter referred to as mobile station data) related to the mobile station, such as location information. The mobile station data may be added to data (hereinafter referred to as user data) transmitted from the mobile station to another communication apparatus. A communication apparatus that receives user data and mobile station data is able to respond based on the added mobile station data.
A mobile station may also perform text based data communication with other communication apparatus. The text based data communication conforms with a communication protocol using text data such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Such a mobile station is more convenient to use, since it is able to easily establish data compatibility with a communication apparatus. In contrast, mobile stations that use binary data to perform data communication with other communication apparatus may have more difficulty establishing data compatibility.